


Whack

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B’Elanna breaks and pleases her master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "Drabble" for “Tom getting B'Elanna as a slave […] and really putting her through her paces. Maybe humiliation type dirty talk” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

B’Elanna’s cry is loud enough to echo off the walls, ricocheting from the warp core and ringing in her ears. She clutches at the console beneath her fingertips, the cold metal of the handcuffs digging into her skin. They hold her upright when her body screams to slink to the floor. She’s held hostage, hips pulled back from the console, feet spread on the hard deck, back bent straight as a board. Another crack of the paddle slices through the air, and B’Elanna cringes on the impact, screaming.

A warm hand follows, caressing the round curve of her ass, sliding up flesh that she knows is red, thinks might be torn open. It stings when she’s palmed, burns when she’s squeezed. The replicated wooden panel lowers gently to the cheek he isn’t touching, and it rubs soothing circles against her while Tom toys with her ass. 

B’Elanna makes a growling noise in the back of her throat, not trusting the lull. Tom chuckles and pats her rear, as naked as the rest of her, save for the spreader bar between her legs and the collar around her neck and the cuffs around her wrists. A second later, she has his calloused fingers in her hair, and he jerks her head back sharp enough to snap her neck. He knows she can take it rough. He hisses, “What’s the matter, bitch? Not enough for you?”

B’Elanna spits to the side just to show her defiance, littering her pristine desk. It earns her a light whack of the paddle that makes her grunt and bite her inner lip. She mutters a tight, “Fuck you.”

Tom slaps her so hard that her knees nearly buckle, and she shrieks and twists in her bonds, but he throws an arm under her quick and holds her up. She forces herself steady, refusing to give in, refusing to break, even after all the hoops he’s already pushed her through. When he flattens over her back, she can feel the coarse material of his uniform, digging into the backs of her thighs. The bulge in his pants stabs against her ass, and she’s too raw for that kind of contact; she hisses in lieu of a whimper and tries to jerk away. His arm around her stomach stops her, and she hears something hard fall—the paddle dropping? Tom purrs too close to her ear, “Is that what you want, lieutenant? My dick inside you? And to think I’ve wasted all this time conditioning you to submit to your master, and you already wanted it all along...” B’Elanna shivers and holds back her retort, just to hear him chuckle, “I knew all that struggling was a front. At the end of a day, that’s all you are: a slut for your superior’s cock. That’s why you’re squirming so bad, isn’t it? You _like_ being spanked—you just wish it was my hand on you instead, my big dick in your tight pussy, maybe in your ass, plugging up your mouth...” B’Elanna’s growling like a wild targ without even realizing it. 

Tom laughs again and crudely licks the side of her face, up behind her ear—a disgusting display of _ownership._ B’Elanna drops her head so her hair falls over her face, hiding her blush. 

He’s got one hand around her stomach and the other in between her legs, and the higher he rubs up her thighs, the more horrified she gets. Finally, his fingers reach the slick trail dribbling slowly out of her slit, and Tom makes a pleased noise and stabs his finger into her; B’Elanna twists and cries out and plunges herself back against his hand. She can hear another laugh in his tone. “My, my, look how wet you are for me... you really do love being punished don’t you? What a filthy thing you are...” 

B’Elanna gasps; his finger hooks, twists, sinks between the moist lips of her pussy and wriggles against her clit while the hard outline of his cock rubs along her tender ass. She mumbles too high-pitched, “ _Tom_.” It’s not their safe word, but it’s close. 

His finger pulls out of her, trailing her own juices up her stomach. He reaches past her head and finds her hands; the cuffs have dug deep grooves into her wrists from her pulling too hard. As soon as he unclips them, she’s sinking to the floor. 

It’s hard to twist around with the bar between her legs, but she manages, all of her natural skill and grace and Klingon prowess swinging into action. He stays on his feet, stepping closer, grinning smugly at the way she winces; she shouldn’t be sitting on her ass so soon. She doesn’t care. She relishes the pain and wriggles onto her knees. He helps only be leaning down and hooking a finger into her collar—a pet’s collar, the kinky bastard—and jerking her up by it. B’Elanna doesn’t have time to splutter, because she’s busy opening her mouth. 

He’s got his pants down his thighs in an instant, his hard cock jutting proudly out, and B’Elanna’s on it a second later. She pulls her teeth back from his delicate all-human skin and wraps her lips around his engorged shaft, eyes hazily looking up at him through her lashes. He’s sweat slicked from all their games but still too _dressed_. She reaches up to pull down his pants, maybe push up his shirt, but he grabs her hands as soon as they’re in range again and shoves them against her neck. The automatic collar jumps to life; it seals them to her. It’s an absurd position to be stuck in and leaves her helplessly unsteady; her weight topples forward onto his dick, and she can tell from his moan that he doesn’t mind. 

B’Elanna gives up trying to get more _naked Tom_ in her life and settles better into their games. She’ll get him next time. It’s hard to bob on and off without her arms to steady her, but she uses the muscles in her legs and stomach and shoulders and whatever she has to; she pulls half off and slams back down. Tom grunts his appreciation and threads his fingers into her hair. The more he pulls her hair, the more wet she gets, and she fucks herself on his cock with renewed vigor. He tastes musky, unwashed, smells just as bad, but she doesn’t care. He smells like pure _sex_. B’Elanna sucks hard and swallows every bit of sweat and precum she gets, determined to blow his mind. 

He isn’t going to last long, of course, not by now, after everything. A few sucks in and he holds her head in place and starts to stab his hips forward, impaling her so hard she nearly chokes. He doesn’t stop. He fucks her mouth with an admirable brutality and tells her in breathy, deep groans, “Fuck yeah, take it... you’re so hot, you dirty slut... you love it...” B’Elanna leaves him to his fantasies and does her best to suck and tongue the underside. When she starts to fight against his hands, he lets her, and she throws herself into every oncoming thrust, filling her whole mouth and throat with Tom’s fantastic cock. 

He comes too soon and doesn’t let go. He bursts inside her without any warning, then holds her down, and B’Elanna gags and struggles to breathe through her nose, throat spasming around him. He spills straight down to her stomach, and its all B’Elanna can do to swallow load after load of hot human cum. Even when his cock finally slips out to her mouth, it’s still leaking all over her tongue, and when it pops out of her lips, she catches a stray gob across her nose. 

B’Elanna licks at Tom’s dick afterwards, hungry as hell, and looks up at Tom with burning eyes, daring him to release her. 

Spent and limp, Tom slinks down beside her. He wipes one hand back through his short matted hair, and B’Elanna’s growling again: can’t help it. He gives her a smile and a kiss on the side of her cheek. 

B’Elanna decides she’s too horny to wait and snaps, “Computer: end program.” All her restraints disappear with the world around them, leaving the smooth grey floor and nondescript walls. Tom barely has time to open his mouth in surprise before she pounces on him, still naked and very wet. 

Ready for her turn.


End file.
